Gray Rain
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Tenía que irse, por más que quisiera quedarse a su lado. Solo así la protegería, sería difícil pero no había otra opción. Ese día se fue y la mujer de la lluvia regreso.
1. Chapter 1

_**No pude evitar escribir esto T-T no acepto la idea de que Gray se fuera así como así, por lo que aquí quiero expresar lo que me hubiera gustado que pensará.**_

**_Aclaraciones y/o Advertencias:_**

• OoC en algunos personajes

_.0._

* * *

_._

La observo atentamente como lo había estado haciendo desde hace días, verla ahí dormida, tranquila y en paz hacía que sus deseos franquearan... no había querido reconocerlo, incluso lo negaba cada que podía pero desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos, todo había cambiado; no, las cosas seguían igual... su corazón seguía igual. La única diferencia es que en el silencio de la noche podía ser sincero consigo mismo y aceptar su derrota.

Porque había perdido la batalla, había perdido contra de Juvia y sus sentimientos. A pesar de sus esfuerzos de alejarla de él, la maga de agua había podido colarse en su corazón, en su alma y más allá; no podía vivir pensando en lo que ella significaba tampoco podía vivir su compañía.

En noches como esa — en las cuales sus pensamientos más profundos afloraban— no podía evitar desear quedarse así para siempre; viviendo con ella como si no hubiera más preocupaciones, comiendo y riendo ante sus reacciones y pensamientos expresados involuntariamente... teniendo su sonrisa solo para él.

Pero era imposible, porque otra parte de él sabía que tenía un objetivo que debía cumplir, no solo por él mismo, sino por su padre y su familia, Fairy Tail. Por ello no podía dejarse llevar por su corazón, por eso seguía apartándola, aun cuando se moría de ganas de dormir aferrado a su cálido ser.

No podía hacerle aquello, no podía tomarla como su cuerpo y alma pedían porque ya lo sentía; lo sentía en cada poro de su piel ennegrecida por la marca del Devil Slayer. Estaba perdiéndose, en una oscura niebla que solo crecía cada día, ahora ni siquiera Juvia podía sacarlo.

Se levantó de la silla donde había estado reposando y se acerco dubitativo, quería protegerla y no podía... no cuando su convicción era tan fuerte como la suya, no cuando ella podía sacrificar su vida por la suya. No soportaba la idea de verla morir, prefería verla odiándolo que haciendo aquella estupidez que él mismo había hecho.

Tomó un mechón de cabello azulado entre sus dedos, la vio removerse pero supo que no despertaría, no luego del exhaustivo entrenamiento que la había obligado a hacer ese día... y daba gracias a ello porque si abría los ojos no estaba seguro de poder seguir con lo su decisión.

Juvia se dio la media vuelta y quedo boca arriba, su respiración suave y su boca entre cerrada le parecieron encantadores. Verla dormir se había convertido en uno de sus mayores pasatiempos, además de que le traía paz —una momentánea pero profunda y dulce paz—, claro que no se lo diría porque entonces ella dejaría de dormir solo para verlo contemplarla y eso solo arruinaría su actividad favorita.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta el curso de sus pensamientos, no debía de estar ahí haciendo lo que hacía... debía irse y no voltear atrás, debía alejarse de ella para poder mantenerla a salvo. ¿Qué tanto profundo se había metido Juvia en su corazón? ¿Por qué le costaba cada día más tomar sus cosas y partir a lo que se decidía cada mañana?

La odiaba, la odiaba tanto por amarlo y por haber sabido ganarse un lugar tan indispensable en su vida. ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de alguien más? ¿Por qué había tenido ser él quien le mostrará su tan deseado cielo despejado?

¿Por qué tenía que ser solo suya?

—**Juvia...**— susurró su nombre con una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía ni distinguir, paso una de sus manos por su cabello azabache, despeinándolo en el proceso —** lo siento.** —Besó su frente en un suave roce.

Mentiría si dijese que no deseaba besarla en los labios, ¡carajo! Era lo que más había querido hacer desde hacía meses... pero no podía. Lo mismo pasaba con la idea de dormir junto a ella, por más que Juvia lo pedía y su corazón gritaba que aceptase, siempre se negaba...

No quería tenerla de esa forma, no quería llevarse un recuerdo tan preciado si iba a partir a lo más oscuro.

«Por favor... se fuerte, Juvia» Deseó con fuerza, no podía dejar que fuera con él esta vez, y tampoco podía decirle lo que haría porque terminaría persiguiéndolo.

La quería demasiado como para arrastrarla a un destino que ni el mismo podía predecir. Juvia era fuerte, podía llevársela con él y luchar juntos pero la sola idea de verla con los ojos fríos y sin vida que había tenido en Phantom lo restringían; lo que menos quería era volver a verla así, tan sola y rota por dentro.

Retiró su mirada y se dispuso a tomar sus cosas, eran realmente pocas, solo lo necesario. Ese era un viaje que tenía que hacer solo, no había otra manera de que pudiera mantenerse cuerdo.

Se dirigió a la puerta y tomó el pomo.

«Es lo correcto Gray» se dijo a sí mismo mientras abría la puerta.

Ella debía mantenerse clara y cálida, alejada de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla, sobre todo si venía de él.

Salió y con cuidado cerró la puerta, no hizo ruido alguno y si lo había hecho, este había quedado sepultado bajo el sonido de la lluvia.

«Lo siento»

Dar el primer paso fue lo más difícil pero una vez que comenzó no paró, debía ser firme y sabía que si giraba —aunque fuera solo la mirada— sus pies retornarían a su hogar... su dulce hogar con la _mujer de la lluvia_.

«Regresaré por ti, Juvia, solo espera... cuando termine con E.N.D sabré que he podido protegerte y que nadie te separara de mí, mientras tanto... cuídate, yo confió en tu fuerza»

_._

* * *

_.0._

**_Notas de autor:_**

**_Creo que no pude evitar ser cursi al final pero bueno, haré un segundo capitulo pero esta vez de Juvia. Ojala y esto les haya gustado sino bueno... me iré a llorar por ahí (?)_**

**_¿Me regalan un review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ojala no les resultara tan tardía esta actualización solo que ya saben la inspiración tardo en llegar y tuve algunos inconvenientes que no me dejaron sentarme frente a la pc a escribir.**_

**_En fin, vamos con el capítulo._**

**Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• Spoiler (Olvide decirlo en el capitulo pasado lo siento XDD)

• OoC

_.0._

* * *

_._

Corrió más rápidamente al tiempo que la desesperación crecía en su interior.

Esa mañana se había levantado y por primera vez se hallo sola, al inicio no había hecho mas nada que simplemente levantarse y vestirse como lo hacía diariamente.

Supuso que Gray estaría afuera esperándola para entrenar o quizá consiguiendo más comida, incluso pensó en que quizá el mago de hielo había salido a una de sus misteriosas misiones en solitario, había hecho el desayuno y espero paciente su regreso, pero las horas pasaron y el Fullbuster no retorno.

En ese momento por fin acepto el hecho de que algo andaba mal, era uno de esos malos presentimientos que había tenido varias veces. Así salió en su búsqueda, recorriendo las calles de esa pequeña villa, no encontró nada.

Salió a buscar en los alrededores, no le importo que las horas pasaran como segundos. Debía encontrarlo y era lo único que podía ordenarle la cabeza. El cielo volvió a oscurecer y con ello su corazón comenzó a temer lo que al final terminaría por descubrir.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y con ella sus lagrimas también lo hicieron, siguió corriendo de igual forma pero ahora no tenía ningún destino, solo quería correr hasta que aquello que la esperaba terminara por perderse en la lejanía.

La soledad.

Tropezó y cayó al suelo mientras la lluvia se hacía más intensa.

_«¿Por qué Gray-sama?»_

No lo entendía, realmente no lo hacía. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Bien sabía que a veces su actitud desesperaba a su gran amor pero... en los últimos meses se había mostrado más tolerante, y debido a ello ella misma se había obligado a dejar esa parte de su personalidad.

Sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, justo como el que había sentido cuando lo conoció... solo que esta vez dolía aún más.

_«No dejes a Juvia»_

Pidió mirando hacia el cielo antes de que su alma se perdiera en aquella interminable lluvia.

_«No dejes a Juvia sola otra vez...»_

No quería volver a aquel mundo, no luego de haber conocido la calidez del Devil Slayer y Fairy Tail. Los recuerdos de su anterior vida cobraron una vividez que abrumo sus sentidos, ¿acaso estaba destinada a estar sola por el resto de sus días?

¿No tendría nada más que una felicidad efímera?

Ella no lo había pedido, no había pedido el poder sobre la lluvia... ¡es más lo odiaba! con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Gray la había abandonado por eso?

¿La había abandonado por su debilidad? ¿Por su amor?

Había tantas preguntas que no podía responder por sí misma, y otras más que no deseaba saberlas resueltas...

Tenía miedo de todo, no quería volver a sentir lo mismo que en sus días en Phantom. No quería volver a ser la mujer que había sido. Le aterraba la idea de volver al mundo bajo la lluvia eterna; de vivir por vivir, sin nada más por lo cual hacerlo.

Deseaba quedarse bajo los cálidos rayos del sol y las nubes blancas que adornaban el tan maravilloso cielo azul.

Odiaba la lluvia porque la hacía sentir perdida, bajo la lluvia no podía encontrar un camino, un destino, un propósito. Bajo la lluvia ella se convertía en una gota más.

Se levantó con lentitud y comenzó su retorno a su hogar... Gray Fullbuster no era como los demás, ella lo sabía, lo había constatado muchas, muchas veces.

Él regresaría, lo haría por ella y entonces tomaría su mano para nunca volver a soltarla. Porque para Juvia Loxar el mayor dolor que podía tener era no tener nada... como en sus días de infancia.

Se sentó en la banca que había justo afuera de su casa y se dispuso a esperar.

_«Gray-sama volverá por Juvia, solo se ha ido durante un tiempo...»_

Volvería en unos días, la vería ahí y se molestaría por su dramatismo, entonces ella lloraría y él le haría ver lo tonta que había sido al creer que la había dejado. Así sería.

Al menos eso quiso creer...

Sus ojos perdieron luz conforme pasaron los días, la lluvia seguía cayendo tan constante y silenciosa; al igual que Juvia... porque ella era la mujer de la lluvia ¿no?

Su mente se perdió igual que aquella luz, no tenía sentido hacer algo mientras no logrará saber que Gray... su Gray-sama estaba bien... ya ni siquiera le importaba que la hubiera dejado sin explicación alguna; solo deseaba verlo sano y salvo, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa más parecida a una mueca.

No era mucho pedir, no quería una disculpa o una compensación, lo único que anhelaba era verle de nuevo; verle disiparía la lluvia otra vez y ella podría volver a sonreír... podría volver a disfrutar del maravilloso cielo azul que Gray siempre abría para ella.

Así podría salir de su oscuridad... de sus temores y dolor. Así ella podría dejar de ser la mujer de lluvia una vez más.

Solo así podría su corazón volver a latir con vida.

Solo así podrían sus ojos mostrar algo más que nada.

Solo así Juvia Loxar podría existir.

Porque sin Gray, Juvia no era nada más que una gota de lluvia perdiéndose en la tierra al caer... sin Gray ella no podía vivir verdaderamente.

_«Gray-sama... Juvia lo esperará, aquí en su hogar... Juvia siempre va a amarlo, ella no está molesta, nunca podría estarlo contigo... así que por favor, regresa pronto y salva a Juvia una vez más... eso es lo único que Juvia desea»_

Su conciencia se apago con ese último pensamiento, estaba muerta en vida así que no necesitaba estar consciente.

Despertaría cuando fuera el momento.

_._

* * *

_.0._

**_Notas de autora:_**

**_Ojala les haya gustado a mi en lo particular pues... si me gusto pero siento que le falto algo más a comparación con el de Gray. Igual si tienen una opinión diferente díganmelo en los review por favor._**

**_¿Me regalan un lindo review?_**


End file.
